Confession
by Drakojana
Summary: Chiyo gets another chance to confess her feelings for Nozaki, this time with her friend's help. [seowaka slight nozakura]


_It's been nearly a year, huh…_ Sakura was sitting in her class, staring outside of the window. _And my relationship with Nozaki-kun hasn't advanced a little… _She sighed, closing her eyes. _But I'm a bit afraid to tell him how I feel... And every time I tried so, he didn't understand what I meant either. _She was thinking for so long, so she didn't notice someone calling her name.

"Yo, Chiyo! Chiyooo!" Suddenly, someone grabbed by her shoulders and started shaking her.

It surprised the girl so much, she squeaked and jumped in the chair.

"Jeez, did you see someone naked out there or what?" The person that interrupted her thoughts was her classmate and friend, Yuzuki Seo.

"Oh, it's you, Yuzuki. Sorry, sorry! Got lost in thought." Chiyo looked down, a bit flustered.

"Oh man." Seo streched out her back and abruptly pointed at her friend's face. "I know. You were thinking about that beanstalk just now, weren't you?"

The girl had to think for a minute, who she meant. _B-beanstalk...? Isn't that a bit offensive?_

"N-nozaki?" Sakura started blushing. "I guess so."

"Girl, you have to snap out of it! Hurry up and confess to him, before you both leave the school." Seo had such serious look on her face, Chiyo couldn't tell what her friend was thinking.

"Yuzuki…" She smiled, hoping that the blonde girl wanted to help her.

"Besides, there's no way that kind of lame guy can ever get a girlfriend. So I guess you do have all the time in the world you want. He's way too girly to ever find anyone." She crossed her arms. "For some reason he loves to gossip and makes way too cute lunches."

"Oh." Sakura's expression changed instantly. For a moment she'd forgotten about Seo's deadly honesty. "You didn't have to be so blunt about it. I like him, remember?"

"Ha, I'm sure you fit each other." She smirked, leaving her friend with confused look on the face.

"B-but…" Chiyo looked away. "I had so many opportunities and every time I screwed up... How am I supposed to tell him about my feelings if he doesn't get it?" She started to feel nervous, her hands were shaking.

"Huh?" Yuzuki looked at her with her usual half-bored face. "What do you mean, _how_? If it were me, I'd just call him somewhere in the corridor, grabbed his tie and pulled him down, cause he's too tall and-"

"O-okay, okay, b-but it's not you!" Sakura interrupted her, quickly waving her hands and blushing all over. "Thanks for this kind of help, let's not do it your way... Uhm…"

"Hey, Chiyo. Yuzuki put her hand on friend's shoulder. "If you want, I'll go with you."

Sakura let out a small gasp. "Y-you would? I'd be so grate-"

"He often hangs out with Waka anyway, so it'll be a good chance to break his dreams about Lorelei, bwahaha!" Seo started laughing just thinking about it.

Chiyo's expression gloomed. _Isn't it __**exactly**_ _the reason Wakamatsu-kun doesn't like you?! Y-you're cruel!_

* * *

><p>"Seo's running this waay!"<p>

That day Yuzuki felt even more determined to score when playing basketball, which made her even more fearsome opponent. Every time she had the ball, she was laughing as she made her way to the basket.

Boys from the sports club could only run away terrified, feeling more like helpless victims than players.

But one of them decided to overcome that fear, despite being hit with the ball few times already. He tried to block the charging girl by standing in her way. When Seo saw their face, she smiled brightly and…

"Wakamatsu's fallen!"

"Run for your lives!"

The boy that was now laying on the floor let out a small groan. He tried to get up but only rolled on his back to see Yuzuki score another point. He tried to hold his anger in, but after the whole day he just had to let it all out. He stood up and approached the girl.

"Seo-senpai, why are you always so mean?!"

"Oh maan, I just tried to pass the ball, Waka." She picked up the mentioned sport equipment.

"N-not true! You were clearly aiming for my face!" He started massaging his hurting cheek. "You _always_ hit me with the ball! Basketball isn't about throwing it at the other players! Stop acting so violent on the court...!" Without realising it, he was swinging his arms around in frustration.

Seo just watched him with curious face. When Wakamatsu was done complaining, he put his head down, whimpering quietly. Yuzuki just patted his head. "Yo, Waka. I know I'm great. You can always try to beat me the next time."

* * *

><p>After the club acitivities Sakura and Seo agreed to meet up. Nozaki didn't ask Chiyo to come, because he was almost finished with this month's chapter. The only thing left to do was putting screentones and it was Wakamatsu's job.<p>

Two girls peeked out from behind the corner, following the younger boy with their eyes.

"He doesn't seem so happy today...?" Sakura was looking at him with concerned look.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Yuzuki said and pushed her friend forward. "Let's go."

Nozaki was waiting for Wakamatsu by the school's gate.

"Seo-senpai's been mean today too…" Wakamatsu sighed. "If it weren't for Lorelei's songs, I'd die from this stress!"

_Crap, I forgot to ask Sakura for Seo's latest song.._. Nozaki thought, looking away.

"But at least I can help you with manga, so I won't have to think about her!" Wakamatsu smiled, happy to spend time with his senpai. They were about to leave, when someone called them:

"N-nozaki-kun! Wait!"

They both turned away to see who was that and they saw two familiar girls.

"Sakura?"

"Seo-senpai?!"

As expected, they reacted a bit differently seeing their friends.

"N-nozaki-kun, there's something I have to tell you.." Chiyo tried to take control of her trembling voice, knowing it's her final chance.

"You don't have to come today, you've finished all the work on Thursday." Nozaki seemed a little confused seeing her so late. "So what is it?"

Meanwhile Yuzuki grabbed Wakamatsu by his arm and pulled away from them. "Yo, Waka. I have something to tell you too."

"W-wha- ?!" He felt more than just shocked, when he noticed a small grin on Seo's face.

"You've been chasing your _Lorelei_ for quite some time, eh?"

Wakamatsu frowned, trying to figure out what she wanted to say.

"And yet you didn't find out." Yuzuki pointed a figer at his face so suddenly, he took a step back.

"W-what do you want? A-are you jealous of her?" He laughed nervously. "I love her, I know her pure heart and I'll find out whose this angelic voice is!" Wakamatsu shouted. _Whatever you're thinking Seo-senpai, I won't let you discourage me!_ He felt a bit proud, being able to overcome his fear.

"Man, where did you get those cheesy compliments?" Yuzuki tilted her head. "Better don't open your mouth instead."

"C-cheesy?!"

"Now that you have such beautiful dreams of her, sorry to crush them to pieces. Unless you will buy me wings and halo."

In the meantime, few meters from them, Sakura was trying her best.

"I-it's not about the work! I-I've c-c-come here to tell you that…" She couldn't control her shaking body, so she just stared at the ground. "I... I…"

"_I am your biggest fan!"_

"Yes, yes, I know... Though I'm surprised someone would want a third autograph…" Nozaki was about to take out a piece of paper and a pen from his bag.

_Wait... Wait, no! Chiyo, this isn't what you wanted! _the girl was nearly screaming in her mind. _Don't let this end that way! Tell him straight what you feel!_

"N-no!" she shouted, clenching her fists. "It's not what I meant!"

Nozaki was confused. What else would someone mean by saying they are your _biggest fan_?

Sakura slowly raised her head to look him in the face. Though she was red all over, and her pupils were as small as they could be, she gathered all the courage she had.

"I-it's not about your works, N-n-nozaki-kun... I... I... I really li-"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" a sudden yell interrupted Chiyo's speaking.

They both looked at Wakamatsu, who seemed to be the one shouting. He was trembling all over, looking at Yuzuki with anger mixed with fear.

"I-I've never heard bigger lie in my life! Never!" Despite trying to seem furious, his voice sounded more like he was about to cry.

"Waka, have I ever lied to you?" Seo felt proud of herself, crossing her arms with sly grin on her face.

"T-t-there's no way you're **the** Choir's Club Lorelei! She is such a wonderful person and... And Seo-senpai is rude!"

Both Nozaki and Sakura stared at Wakamatsu. The completely forgot what they were talking about just a minute ago. It happened. Wakamatsu had found out the terrible truth they both tried to hide from him for so long.

"Don't believe me? Hey, Chiyo!" Seo called her friend. "Tell him. Yo, you too." She pointed at Nozaki.

"N-nozaki-senpai? Sakura-senpai...?" Wakamatsu looked at them with begging eyes of a puppy.

They couldn't look back at him, feeling guilt inside.

"W-well…" Nozaki turned his head away and Sakura coughed, with her face still blushing.

"N-no…" Wakamatsu sniffed, being close to bursting into tears. He suddenly grabbed Yuzuki by her shoulders and started shaking her. "That's a lie! A big, bold lie and I know it! Stop it, Seo-senpai!"

She was looking at him dumbfounded. She actually didn't expect him to overreact so much. But somehow, she was ready to do everything it took to make him believe.

"Waka."

"Seo-senpai's a liar! You can't be my Lorelei!"

"_Waka._"

"And stop calling me Waka! It's Wakamatsu!"

"Waka!" Yuzuki grabbed his arm, hoping for him to stop.

"W-what…" He was panting, feeling exhausted after letting all anger out.

"If you still don't believe me, I'll give you ultimate proof."

"What are you talking abo-"

"I'll sing for you." She smiled widely.

"S-seo-senpai, what... No…"

But it was too late. Yuzuki opened her mouth and let out the angelic voice. After doing a little research (by stealing Wakamatsu's phone for nearly the whole day), she found out which one of her songs was his favourite. Somehow, she felt really motivated to do it.

When she was singing, Wakamatsu stared at her. He had no idea what to think anymore. But there was one inevitable thing. After a couple of seconds his mind gave up and he fell asleep. Because earlier he was holding Seo's shoulders, he fell forward, right in her arms. By accident, his head rested on the girl's breast, so Yuzuki had to hold him up but immediately started laughing.

"No way! He really _does_ fall asleep instantly!" Her evil laughter was so loud it was a miracle the poor boy hadn't woken up.

Nozaki and Sakura were observing this whole scene with shocked faces. They surely didn't know what possibly could happen. And certainly, they didn't expect **that**.

"Hey, Sakura," the tall boy said after a moment of silence. "You wanted to tell me something before, right?"

She back looked at him. _Right... I still haven't told him yet. Now or never, Chiyo!_

Unfortunately, due to the unexpected interruption, she lost the courage she tried to gather inside. Unable to say a word, she was looking at her crush.

"Y-yes... I... I... I've always admired you, Nozaki-kun!" _What am I saying? I sound like a fangirl again!_ "N-no, wait! I… I… "

Nozaki stood there, looking at her in silence.

"You what?"

_Right, spit it out already! We both have to go home! "_I really lik-"

"Hey, catch!" Suddenly, Seo threw Wakamatsu's unconscious body to Nozaki. He barely caught him but it didn't interrupt his sleep.

"You wanted to take him anyway. Good luck waking him up!" Yuzuki smirked and turned on her heel. "See ya!"

They watched her run away and disappear behind the corner. Nozaki sighed, not being sure what to do. Chiyo too felt much too discouraged to make another attempt at confessing.

"M-maybe you need some help after all, Nozaki-kun…?" She smiled, trying to forget her fruitless effords.

_I can't do it now… What if Wakamatsu wakes up and hears it? I'm too embarassed!_

"Won't be that a problem to you, Sakura?" Nozaki was still thinking what to do with his sleeping kouhai.

"N-no… I didn't have any plans for today anyway…" She looked away feeling the disappointment inside.

In the end Nozaki decided to carry Wakamatsu on his back. After they left school Chiyo turned completely silent. The boy noticed the heavy silence in the middle of their way home but when he looked at her, he saw her clenching her fists.

"Are you alright? You look like you want to say something" He stopped and when Chiyo saw that, she turned to face him.

"Nozaki-kun, if I could…" Sakura was staring at the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"?"

_YUZUKI, YOU IDIOT!_

* * *

><p>an: second of my commemorations to gsnk fandom. The original idea was for it to be more of a nozakura fanfic, but turned out to be seowaka instead. I love them both anyways.


End file.
